1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module, and more particularly, to an exchangeable battery module for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device such as notebook PC, smart phone, or tablet PC is designed to have its battery module and accommodating space at the bottom of the portable electronic device to dispose easily the display module and other functional modules at the top of the portable electronic device. The portable electronic device usually uses a detachable battery cover to dispose and secure the battery module within the device, thereby preventing the battery module from detaching from the device body. Therefore, when a user wants to replace the battery module of the portable electronic device, he/she needs to flip the device upside down to open the battery cover, making it inconvenient for the user.
Besides, since users would often carry portable electronic devices with them, it is critical for the portable electronic devices to be dust/water-proof in their structures. If the portable electronic device is infiltrated with water and the battery module gets wet, it could affect internal system operations, causing short circuit inside the device and even leading to system malfunction or breakdown.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a battery module which is replaceable and also dust/water-proof.